I Missed You
by EvanescenceKrazed
Summary: Yay! first fanfic. Anyway Hermione leaves and six years later Ron is sulking in the Leaky Cauldron when a hooded person walks on stage and sings a song it is Karoke night after all. Song fic Song:Missing Artist:Evanescence


Author's Note: I own nothing except the plot

"Speaking"

_**Singing**_

_Flashback_

'Thought'

**Missing**

Ron Weasley took a sip of his Fire Whiskey in the pub The Leady Cauldron. It had been six years since he'd seen _her._

"Karaoke night," he sighed while taking another swig. He really didn't feel like listening to really bad singing. Especially when he was thinking about her so much.

"Sigh"

_--Flashback--_

_7__th__ year at Hogwarts_

_Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were roaming the corridors with nothing else to do, but they didn't know that a certain best friend of there's was following and uhh… eavesdropping was such a naughty word "listening" to the boy's conversation._

"_Look all I'm saying is that Hermione she doesn't have the same relationship as you and I have. You know like she's kinda less of a best friend as you are to me," Harry said._

_Hermione gasped _

"_What was that?" _

"_Who cares." even though Ron was totally thinking the very opposite as Harry. In fact Hermione was more than a best friend to him._

_After Hermione heard what Harry said she doubled back to the Common Room and ran up the girls staircase with tears in her eyes. Was she that unimportant to them? Was she just their sidekick or acquaintance? She was so upset she could hardly breathe._

'_She had to leave. That was it. She would just leave. Not be a burden anymore,' she thought. So she packed her bags and left Hogwarts without a word or note to anyone._

_--End of Flashback--_

'God will you stop thinking about her already! She's probably dead for all you know!' Ron cringed at the thought. 'She's gone and she's not coming back!'

Whenever someone even mentioned the name "Hermione" he had to leave the premises immediately.

'Why? Why did she have to leave? Was she thinking? Did she know that she made his life hell for the past six years?'

He chugged the rest of his second Fire Whiskey and stood up about to leave, but someone was on the stage. Someone with dark green robes that had their hood up covering their entire face. He stood there for a second and the girl began to sing.

_**Please, please forgive me,**_

_**but I won't be home again.**_

_**Maybe someday you'll look up,**_

_**and barely conscious you'll say to no one,**_

"_**Isn't something missing?"**_

Ron heard the beautiful singing so he sat back down amazed. But something about this girl was odd. She sounded familiar.

_**You won't cry for my absence,**_

_**I know.**_

_**You forgot me long ago.**_

_**Am I that unimportant?**_

_**Am I so insignificant?**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**_

_**you won't try for me,**_

_**not now.**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me,**_

_**I'm all alone.**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**Please, please forgive me,**_

_**but I won't be home again.**_

_**I know what you do to yourself.**_

_**I breathe deep and cry out,**_

"_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?"**_

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**_

_**you won't try for me,**_

_**not now.**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me,**_

_**I'm all alone.**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

Ron was still amazed and loved this cover singer her voice was so beautiful and pure.

_**And if I bleed,**_

_**I'll bleed knowing you don't care.**_

_**And if I sleep just to dream of you,**_

_**I'll wake without you there.**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't something…**_

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**_

_**you won't try for me,**_

_**not now.**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me,**_

_**I'm all alone.**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

The song was over and Ron had finally figured it out. He not only loved that girl. He was in love with her. After the song was finished the girl ran off stage and out the door of the pub. 'Oh no she didn't. She wasn't going to run away again.' Ron told himself as she ran after her.

"Stop right there!" Ron screamed at her as he fell on his hands and knees. "Please, please don't go. I did miss you Hermione. Please, I love you! Don't leave me in the dark again." he sobbed

"You mean I'm actually important." she said

"Hermione, you're the most important thing in the world to me." she took her hood off and walked towards him. Right there she kissed him and his cheeks were wet from the tears but so were hers and she didn't care because she knew she was going to be with him forever.

"I missed you so much." Ron continued.

"So did I. I love you Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"I love you too Hermione Jane Granger"

Authors Note: I was just listening to the song the other day and I made up a plot with Ron and Hermione while I was day dreaming in the car. XD. So tell me what you thought. Go easy though on the reviewing cause this was my first fic.


End file.
